


Metamorphosis

by silentexplorer18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gift Giving, M/M, Microfic, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: Many things changed after the war, but watching Draco's small changes was something infinitely special.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13
Collections: March 2021





	Metamorphosis

They were standing on a doorstep.

“I shouldn’t be here,” he whispered, voice faintly trembling.

Harry didn’t have to look to know that Draco’s hands were shaking. They did that now whenever he was afraid. “It’s okay. I’m right here.”

“ _You’re_ not the one I’m worried about.”

* * *

Six months later, Draco tugged impatiently on Harry’s sleeve as they walked the path to the Burrow.

“Hurry,” he insisted. “I don’t want the sun to damage the candles we bought Mrs. Weasley.”

“Draco, the sun won’t—”

He tugged again. “Just come _on_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my entry for the 03/16/2021 prompt "metamorphosis" and my very shy hello to the microfic-ing community! I'm really excited to be here and hopefully this will be the first of many microfic I have the pleasure of writing! :)


End file.
